Blizny
by Sereniti
Summary: Niektóre blizny są widoczne, a niektóre nie - a mimo to ciągle mają wpływ na ich posiadacza. Tłumaczenie.


**Oryginalny tytuł**: Scars Run Deep

**Autor**: AislinCeivun

**Pairing**: Simon/Kieren

**Tłumaczenie** - fanfiction s/10459951/1/Scars-Run-Deep

Many thanks to the lovely _AislinCeivun_ for such a quick and enthusiastic permission for translating her gorgeous work. xx

* * *

><p>Gdy Kieren wchodzi do mieszkania Amy pierwszy raz po jej pogrzebie, zamiera na chwilę przy wejściu. Jego kroki są niepewne, a dziwny wzrok sugeruje, że sam nie wie, czy chce się rozejrzeć, czy wbić wzrok w ziemię.<p>

W końcu ciężko przełyka ślinę i pochyla głowę, ale jego paciorkowate, białe oczy ciągle zatrzymują się na ścianach, blatach, desperacko szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku Amy.

W kuchni dociera do stołu i głaszcze jego twardą powierzchnię, delikanie, opuszkami palców. Simon nie może powstrzymać się przed wpatrywaniem w te długie, blade palce, więc doskonale widzi moment, w którym Kieren nagle wzdryga się, bierze głęboki wdech i odrywa dłoń od blatu, jakby właśnie się oparzył.

- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta cicho, obserwując Kierena.

Aktualnie, gdy Kieren nie używa musu, jego twarz ma ten upiorny, blady kolor. Simon zauważa, że do tej pory nigdy nie był tak blady.

- Tak - mówi, przymykając oczy. - Tak, ja po prostu... - robi niejasny ruch rękami, a Simon nie naciska. Nie musi. Dobrze rozumie.

Nie wyprowadził się z mieszkania - przecież i tak nie ma dokąd pójść, przecież zdradził AWN (chociaż wcale nie czuje, jakby była to zdrada, i jest niesamowicie zdumiony, jak łatwe i _oczywiste _wydaje się to, jego wybór, strona, którą wybrał - stronę Kierena), więc od tygodni żył tak, jakby duch Amy ciągle przy nim był. Ciągle słyszy jej radosny głos, czuje uściski, zauważa na korytarzu zanim mrugnie i znak zniknie. To ogromny ciężar dla jego niebijącego serca. Amy była jego przyjaciółką - może jedyną prawdziwą przyjaciółką, jaką kiedykolwiek miał. Jego życie wydaje się teraz takie odległe, ale Simon pamięta, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto pomógłby zmienić jego kierunek. Właśnie dlatego o pomoc zwrócił się do narkotyków. (Nie, _nie_, nie myśl o tym, _nie myśl o tym_, to już się skończyło, to było inne życie_, już go nie ma_)

Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Amy, był ostrożny w stosunku do niej, ale z czasem bardzo ją polubił. Mimo że zabrano jej życie w tak bolesny i niesprawiedliwy sposób, pełna była ciętych ripost, kipiała radością, dowcipami, dumą i szczerymi uśmiechami. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kochał tę dziewczynę.

A Kieren kochał ją może nawet bardziej. Simon widzi, że walczy z całych sił, byle nie rozpaść się całkowicie po tej stracie. Wie, że nie zna słów, które mogłyby go pocieszyć, więc po prostu łapie Kierena za ramiona, ściskając je delikatne. Kieren z trudem łapie powietrze, odwraca twarz w stronę Simona i mokrymi oczyma wpatruje się w mężczyznę. Simonowi zapiera dech w piersiach.

- Po pogrzebie było okej – mówi Kieren, ledwo słyszalnie. – Wydawało mi się, że jest okej. Więc czemu teraz się tak czuję? Minęło już trochę czasu, nie rozumiem…

- To normalne. Będą dni, w których będziesz czuł się dobrze, a będą też i te złe. To przejdzie.

- Czyżby? – teraz jego głos ocieka sarkazmem. – Nadal czuję tę drugą, wielką stratę. Nadal go opłakuję. Kto powiedział, że kiedykolwiek przestanę opłakiwać Amy?

Rick Macy. Oczywiście. Simon zwalcza irracjonalne ukłucie irytacji gdy słyszy to imię.

- Nie miałem na myśli żalu. To oczywiste, że może nawet nigdy nie minie – sam nadal czuje żal i winę po śmierci swojej matki. Nie sądzi, że przyjdzie czas, gdy pozbędzie się tych uczuć. – Ale z czasem będzie łatwiej.

- Nie wydaje się być łatwiej.

- Wiem – czule kładzie dłoń na karku Kierena i głaszcze linię jego szczęki. Ciepło rozchodzi się w jego klatce, gdy chłopak pochyla się ku dotykowi. – Po prostu daj temu trochę czasu, dobrze?

Kieren kiwa głową. Ociąga się jeszcze przez moment zanim rusza w stronę salonu.

Simon idzie za nim.

Reszta popołudnia mija w ciszy. Oglądają kilka filmów, które wyszły gdy byli zombie, a potem Kieren wyjmuje z plecaka szkicownik i rysuje, kiedy Simon czyta dzisiejszą gazetę. Przejrzenie artykułów nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu, więc dyskretnie obserwuje Kierena zza gazety.

Od pogrzebu nie spędzili ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, ale Sue i Steve kilka razy zaprosili go na obiad. Widzi, że ciągle są ostrożni co do niego, ale na pewno zrehabilitował się w ich oczach przez wzięcie na siebie kuli, by chronić ich syna; wydają się być dla niego milsi (widzi, że się starają, dla Kierena, który już nie zakłada maski), włączają go do rozmów i autentycznie wydają się być zainteresowani odpowiedziami. Od nich Simon dowiaduje się, że Kieren od zawsze wykazywał zdolności artystyczne i nawet dostał stypendium zanim… cóż, zanim stała się tragedia.

Widział kilka prac Kierena. Na pewno jest utalentowany, jednak z odrobiną nauki mógłby czynić cuda. Jego portrety przepełnione są troską i miłością, i dawno zapomniane zawstydzenie budzi się w Simonie gdy przypomina sobie rysunek siebie znaleziony w pokoju Kierena.

Chłopak siedzi na podłodze ze szkicownikiem na kolanach, skupiony na papierze, tak jakby świat dookoła przestał istnieć. Odsuwa niesforny kosmyk grzywki z czoła i wraca do cieniowania rysunku siebie i Amy.

Coś nagle ściska Simona w gardle. Zastanawia się, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, jakoś go pocieszyć, ale nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, jak pomóc. Każdy ma swój własny sposób na radzenie sobie ze smutkiem, a Kieren jest wyjątkowo wrażliwy – Simon wie, jak sobie „poradził" po śmierci Ricka. Nie sądzi, że zrobiłby to jeszcze raz (nie, Simon jest pewien, że nigdy więcej by tego nie zrobił), ale… to musi go okropnie boleć.

Kieren dopiero co zaczął godzić się ze swoją zmianą, drugim życiem. Na podstawie informacji zebranych od Walkerów, Simon dowiaduje się, że ciągle zmaga się z przytłaczającym poczuciem winy spowodowanym tym, co zrobił w nieleczonym stanie (i jest coś, co Simon jest w stanie bardzo dobrze zrozumieć; sam nigdy nie przestanie czuć się winnym za to, co zrobił, nawet jeśli tego nie pamięta i każdego dnia modli się, by nigdy nie musiał). Uwzględniając to, Kieren trzyma się bardzo dobrze. Simon wie, że Kieren nie chciałby zamieszania wokół siebie, co dostaje ze strony matki. Więc zostawia go w spokoju, ale wciąż jest obok, zawsze, gdyby chciał porozmawiać.

Jakiś czas później Kieren podnosi głowę i patrzy na Simona.

- Nie miałem jeszcze zastrzyku.

- Och. Okej.

Simon przynosi strzykawkę z kuchni. Gdy wraca, Kieren siedzi na kanapie z częściowo podwiniętą koszulą patrząc wyczekująco na mężczyznę. Simon staje za nim i odsuwa kołnierzyk aż do dziury na jego karku. (_Jaka piękna, długa szyja_, myśli w roztargnieniu. Przez sekundę rozważa przesunięcie palcem po całej jej długości, ale w porę się powstrzymuje.) Wstrzykuje Neurotriptylinę i czule łapie ramię Kierena, gdy ten głęboko wciąga powietrze.

- Dzięki – mówi. Gęste, blade rzęsy osłaniają te piękne, białe oczy; spogląda do góry na Simona. – Dostałeś swój?

- Ja… - właściwie, nie. Spał do późna, potem poszedł do Walkerów i od tamtej pory nie był w domu. Planował zrobić zastrzyk kiedy Kieren zajęty był rysowaniem, ale kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

Kieren musi widzieć odpowiedź w jego twarzy, bo wstaje i bierze strzykawkę z rąk Simona. – W porządku, zamieńmy się miejscami.

- Sam się tym zajmę – Simon mówi pospiesznie i zamiera na ból, który słychać w jego głosie. Kaszle lekko, i tak, tym razem ma zamiar użyć spokojniejszego tonu. – Zazwyczaj sam to robię. Wracaj dokończyć swój rysunek.

- Już skończyłem. Nie jest ci ciężko robić to samemu? Daj mi pomóc.

- Nie!

Kompletny szok pojawia się na twarzy Kierena i ściska serce Simona, który zamyka oczy, żeby nie musieć tego oglądać.

Nie chciał, żeby wyszło to tak zgrzytliwie. Po prostu… nienawidzi tej blizny. _Wstydzi się_ jej. Nie obchodzą go te inne, na rękach – ostrzegawcze znaki uzależnienia od narkotyków, które kosztowało go życie – ale okropna blizna na plecach to zupełnie inna historia. Chcąc wyjaśnić, Simon otwiera oczy i jego twarz prawdopodobnie wyraża coś, co sprawia, że ten bolesny wyraz znika z twarzy Kierena.

- Hej – mówi cicho, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Wszyscy mamy swoje blizny, pamiętasz?

Zupełnie nieradosny chichot wydobywa się z ust Simona. – To… to nie tak.

Ale Kieren patrzy na niego, nawet nie mrugając, i Simon odwraca się od tego przeszywającego spojrzenia; siada na drugim końcu kanapy i, nie patrząc na chłopaka, podwija sweter. Jest tak gruby, że nie ma możliwości, by ktokolwiek zobaczył przez niego bliznę, a mimo to i tak wydaje mu się, że pali i pulsuje, i ostrzega wszystkich o swojej obecności.

Zdejmuje sweter zanim ośmieszy się jeszcze bardziej odmawiając. Ostre wciągnięcie powietrza dobiegające od Kierena wcale nie polepsza sprawy. Simon czuje nagłą potrzebę wyjaśnienia.

- Byłem pierwszym Nieumarłym, który zareagował na Neurotriptylinę. John… to znaczy, Weston i Halperin, chcieli na mnie eksperymentować. Więc im pozwoliłem, wiesz. Udoskonalić lek i pomóc wszystkim, w tym mnie. Myślałem, że mnie wyleczą, sprawią, że będę taki, jak dawniej, więc się zgodziłem, ale to… to zaczęło być…

Głos mu się załamuje i nagle znów jest w tym laboratorium, elektrowstrząsy roznoszą się po jego ciele, lampy oślepiają, rozcinają mu plecy i zostawiają go tak na godziny, głos łamie mu się na „proszę". Przełyka gulę w gardle i otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć, że to już się skończyło, jest w domu Amy, razem z Kierenem.

_Kieren._

Kieren, który trzyma go za ramiona, palce wbija głęboko w jego blade ciało; jest zaniepokojony – Simon zauważa to w jego ruchach – a gdy w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest tak niski i cichy, że Simon niemal się wzdryga.

- Co oni ci robili?

- Eksperymentowali – odpowiada szybko. Nie chce wdawać się w szczegóły. Nie umie. To nie tak jak ślady po wkłuciach. To dowód, że pozwoliłem im zrobić sobie to wszystko. To jest… zawstydzające. Żałosne. Słabe. – nie mówi Simon, bo nie chce przyznawać się do bycia takim, szczególnie Kierenowi.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak bardzo na dnie, jak wtedy; nigdy w czasie całej swojej egzystencji nie czuł się tak bezużyteczny jak w momencie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że głupi lekarze nie są w stanie naprawdę go wyleczyć, że cierpiał tak bardzo na marne, że w oczach ojca był gorszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej (bezużyteczny, ciota, ćpun, morderca, NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ BY NA NIĄ PATRZEĆ, _NIE, przestań, wystarczywystarczywystarczyWYSTARCZY_)

- Simon. Ćśś, już dobrze. Simon.

Znów czuje zimne place zataczające kółka na jego policzkach, piękne, ogromne oczy utkwione w jego własnych. Mruga, by pozbyć się wilgoci z rzęs, a Kieren całuje jego dolną wargę.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był naciskać.

- To nic.

- Nie kłam do mnie – Kieren wygląda na tak zaniepokojonego, że Simon może na to patrzeć. Na miłość boską, jest dorosły, zamiana w taki wrak przed nastolatkiem mu nie przystoi.

Próbując zebrać resztki godności, Simon czyści gardło i cofa się odrobinę. Kieren gwałtownie opuszcza dłonie.

- Wybacz – mówi Simon i cieszy się, że jego głos nie jest już taki zachrypnięty. – Nie czułem się tak już od… - Cóż, odkąd załamał się w brudnym pokoju hotelowym po usłyszeniu od Proroka Nieumarłych, że musi złożyć Kierena w ofierze. Nie ma mowy, by mu o tym powiedział, a przynajmniej nie teraz, ani nie w najbliższej przyszłości. – Cóż, od dawna.

Kieren przygląda mu się z wyrazem, którego osiemnastolatek nie powinien przybierać; Simon widzi, że chciałby o coś zapytać, ale jest wyraźnie blisko odpuszczenia. W zamian za to pyta: - Jesteś w stanie zrobić zastrzyk?

Simon kiwa głową, bierze strzykawkę (jak zawsze sam), ale, cholera, ręce trzęsą mu się okropnie. Gdy nie udaje mu się trafić piąty raz, klnie głośno.

- Mogę ci pomóc? Wiem, że wolałbyś sam – mówi Kieren, nie odwracając wzroku od Simona. – Poprowadzę tylko twoje dłonie.

Simon chce powiedzieć _nie_ – przecież może to zrobić, robił to tysiące razy, do cholery – ale potakuje. Przeczuwa, że Kieren stanie za kanapą, ale ten przysuwa się do niego i sięga ponad jego ramionami, łapie za dłonie i powoli prowadzi je w stronę dziury. Poza jest niezręczna, ale z tej odległości Simon czuje zapach chłopaka i może nim oddychać (więc nie protestuje) i pomaga mu to w uspokojeniu się.

Chciałby, żeby Amy tu była.

Ona go rozumiała. Pierwszy raz zaoferowała pomoc kilka dni po tym, jak się poznali, a Simon zareagował na to bardzo gniewnie. Chciała pomóc – stanęła za nim, poprawiła mu kołnierz i zobaczyła fragment czarnej blizny. Przesunęła dłońmi wzdłuż niej zanim Simon zdążył ją powstrzymać, nakreśliła ją całą. Drżąc gwałtownie, Simon rzucił w jej kierunku wiązankę przekleństw, w desperackiej próbie, by zostawiła go w spokoju.

Nie zostawiła. Wyglądała… smutno. Jej oczy były pełne współczucia. Gdy zapytała Simona czy wszystko w porządku, jej głos był łagodnym balsamem dla jego duszy.

Pokazała mu swoje własne blizny – ciemne bruzdy odznaczające się na bladej skórze, pokazujące, jak zabrały jej życie – i powiedziała mu, że wcale nie musi ukrywać swoich. Nigdy przez cały czas, jaki razem spędzili, Simon nie powiedział jej, jak to się stało, dlaczego tak się jej wstydzi, ale Amy… Amy i tak rozumiała.

Kieren też by zrozumiał; zrozumiałby, gdyby tylko mu powiedział, wie to. Ale nie chce tego zrobić. Z Kierenem wszystko jest inne. Simona nie obeszłoby za bardzo, gdyby Amy patrzyła na niego przez pryzmat słabości.

Ale nie zniósłby tego w przypadku Kierena.

Simon wzdryga się przy zastrzyku. Gdy już jest zrobiony, Kieren wyjmuje strzykawkę z jego ręki, odkłada ją na podmłodę i obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi, delikatnie wodząc kciukami po linie szczęki.

Simon oczekuje pytań, może uspokajania, czegokolwiek… ale nie dostaje z tego nic. Kieren pozostaje cichy, pocieszając go wyłącznie dotykiem. Simon dochodzi do wniosku, że woli to.

Po kilku napiętych chwilach relaksuje się. Jego oddech zwalnia, a serce nie podchodzi już d gardła.

Prawa dłoń Kierena przesuwa się na kark i tam się zatrzymuje. – Zapomniałem.

- Co?

- Zapomniałem, że nie jestem jedynym z problemami. Przepraszam, Simon – zanim Simon ma szansę na odezwanie się, Kieren kontynuuje. – Ale to tak wiele wyjaśnia – twój brak zaufania w stosunku do ludzi, oddanie dla AWN, niechęć do musu kryjącego i soczewek. Kiedyś desperacko chciałeś wlepić się w tłum, prawda? Bardzo starałeś się, żeby nie było widać, że jesteś chory na ZCO. Cholera, musiałeś być wśród pierwszych, którzy używali musu i szkieł.

- Tak – zgadza się Simon ze ściśniętym gardłem.

- Chowałeś się za maską i upadłeś boleśnie. Rozczarowałeś się, a Prorok użył tego na swoją korzyść, żeby przeciągnąć cię na swoją stronę – Kieren pochyla się ku niemu i składa szybki pocałunek na jego czole. – Zrobił z ciebie ekstremistę i to jest złe, ale we wszystkim innym miałeś rację. Podniosłeś się i jesteś dumny z tego, kim jesteś. To się liczy. Jesteś wyjątkowy, Simon.

- Nie, nie jestem.

Kieren wydobywa z siebie zaskoczony chichot i Simon zauważa, że odbywają rozmowę taką samą jak w szpitalu – aczkolwiek z innej perspektywy. Ręce Kierena znów znajdują się na jego ramionach, a niemożliwe ciepło z delikatnych palców przedostaje się pod ubrania Simona.

- Jesteś, uwierz mi.

Simon patrzy na chłopaka i otwiera usta by się sprzeciwić, ale nie może zdecydować się, co powiedzieć. Nie chce zniszczyć momentu. W końcu nie mówi nic.

* * *

><p><em>Musisz oddać w ofierze Pierwszego.<em>

Zniekształcony głos tnie go w kawałki, gruchocze kości, przebija serce i pozostawia krwawiącego.

_Musisz poświęcić Pierwszego dwunastego dnia dwunastego miesiąca, od dwunastej godzinie._

Noże, wszędzie noże; tyle noży, broni do zabijania, a każdy z nich zabójczy i przerażający. Wyobraża sobie użycie ich na Kierenie i pochyla się, a żółć wypełnia jego usta.

_Pierwszy musi zostać zniszczony._

Piękne, białe oczy patrzą na niego, nie są skryte za soczewkami, gęste rzęsy, zapraszające do pocałunku, zawsze tak lekko drżące pod utkwionym w nie wzrokiem Simona usta. Usta, takie delikatne i słodkie pod jego własnymi…

(Powinieneś go zobaczyć. Jest piękny.)

_Pierwszy musi zostać zniszczony. Tylko wtedy Drugie Powstanie może się odbyć._

Paniczny strach wstrząsa jego ciałem i Simon czuje się przeładowany. Wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, żółć pali jego gardło i oniemiały może tylko charczeć z bólu jak zranione zwierzę.

Nie chce ranić Kierena, a musi go zabić; tak naprawdę nie ma nic oprócz swojej wiary. Nie chce nic innego oprócz Kierena.

_To musi zostać zrobione, Simon. Dla większego dobra._

(Chcę się przyłączyć.)

Nie jest gotowy, nigdy nie będzie; nie może tego zrobić, nie może, nie może.

Nieudacznik, nieudacznik, nieudacznik, nieudacznik.

_Złóż Pierwszego w ofierze._

Nie miałby nic, gdyby nie Prorok i AWN. Tułałby się bez celu po ulicach, może nawet już by nie żył. Nie może się od nich odwrócić, nie teraz, kiedy znalazł Pierwszego, nie, kiedy są _tak blisko._

Tyle noży…

Wybiera ten, którym zdołałby zabić Kierena szybko. Zajdzie go od tyłu, tak, to najbardziej tchórzliwy sposób, by zamordować, ale nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

Boże, zamierza zabić Kierena.

Pochyla się znowu, jest mu niedobrze, wymiotuje dookoła czarną żółcią.

_To musi zostać zrobione._

(Jest piękny.)

Jest dziki.

Próbuje zwalczyć Niebieską Nirwanę jak nikt przedtem.

Simon obserwuje go i przez chwilę zapomina kompletnie o swojej misji.

_Musi zostać zniszczony. Musi zostać zniszczony. Musi. Zostać. Zniszczony._

Dwa pistolety mierzą w Kierena, Simon wzdycha z ulgą – nie musi tego robić, nie musi go zabijać; musi tylko pozostawić sprawy własnemu biegowi.

To wcale nie ulga.

_Dwunasta, dwunastego dnia dwunastego miesiąca. _

Dzwony zaczynają bić – południe – już czas.

Strzał.

Kieren krztusi się krwią, wpatrzony w Simona; nóż, który tak ostrożnie wybierał, jest wbity głęboko w jego serce. Krwawe łzy spływają z jego oczu, a Simon po prostu stoi.

(Jesteś wyjątkowy, Kieren.)

_To musi się stać, Simon._

_Dla większego dobra. To musi zostać zrobione. _

- Simon!

Simon krzyczy, jego płuca zapadają się, nie może oddychać, jego gardło jest ściśnięte i palące; chce ruszyć w stronę chłopaka i objąć go, ale nie może, _nie może, _a Kieren umiera.

Z poczuciem zdrady i cierpieniem wypisanymi na twarzy. Oskarżycielski wzrok pali Simona bardziej, niż mogłyby ognie piekielne.

- Simon!

_Och… wygląda na to, że jednak nie był Pierwszym. Przykro. A to pech, Simon._

nienieNieNieNIENIE_NIE NIE__**NIE NIE**_

- Simon! Obudź się! SIMON!

Klapnięcie w twarz i wreszcie wyrywa się z ostrym krzykiem z koszmaru. Dłonie Kierena są na nim, wszędzie, dotykają jego rąk, ramion, twarzy, trzymające i uspokajające, gdy krzyk powoli cichnie, a Simon dyszy ciężko w zmartwioną twarz chłopaka.

Kieren.

Instynktownie, Simon chwyta Kierena i miażdży go w uścisku, chowając twarz w poduszce obok głowy nastolatka i mówiąc sobie, że jest w porządku, nic mu nie jest, nic się nie stało. Ale potem przed oczami pojawiają mu się szczegóły snu i Simon czuje, że będzie wymiotował.

Nie jest w stanie na niego patrzeć.

Próbuje wstać, ale Kieren szybko łapie go za nadgarstek. – Simon?

- Puść – zgrzyta, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

- Nie. Miałeś naprawdę zły sen, wyglądasz okropnie. Nie puszczę cię – uścisk na ręce Simona łagodnieje i Kieren otacza ramionami trzęsącego się mężczyznę. Skąpany jest w niebieskawym, zimnym świetle lampki nocnej. – Nie masz czego się wstydzić, Simon. Ja też miewam złe noce, sny, które sprawiają, że chcę zwinąć się gdzieś i nigdy nikogo do siebie nie dopuścić, dzięki czemu nikogo już nie zranię.

Simon wydaje z siebie gorzki śmiech; o Boże, przecież ten chłopak stara się go pocieszyć. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co Simon zrobił…

- Prawie cię zabiłem.

- Wcale nie – Kieren marszczy brwi.

- Och tak, tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, jakim potworem jestem – Simon nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego mówi mu te rzeczy. Ale nie przestaje. – Zostałem wysłany do Roarton, by odnaleźć Pierwszego Powstałego. Podczas tego obiadu u ciebie, odkryłem, że to ty, chociaż nawet nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Oczywiście, że szybko powiadomiłem Proroka, z dumą opowiadając mu o znalezisku. A potem… zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego zniknąłem? Pojechałem do miasta i dostałem instrukcje, jak cię zabić. Jak cię zniszczyć. A Prorok przysłał mi kolekcję broni – wybrałem jedną. Byłem gotów cię zabić.

Kieren ciągle znajduje się pod nim, jego oczy są wielkie, wargi rozchylone i Simon ma ochotę zaśmiać się szaleńczo, bo _cudownie, _właśnie zniszczył wszystko, co chciał, by było idealne. Spieprzył sobie życie będąc w AWN, a teraz, tak samo, spieprzył swoją szansę z Kierenem Walkerem.

Zupełnie sobie nie radzi. Prorok pomógł mu się pozbierać po tym, jak ojciec wyrzucił go z domu, a teraz znów rozpadł się na kawałki – wszystko dzięki sobie. Brawo.

- Byłem gotów odegrać moją rolę w tej… jak ją nazwałeś? Wierze w coś absurdalnego. Zabiłbym cię, byle tylko sprawić, by Prorok był ze mnie dumny i pozwolić na Drugie Powstanie. Jasne? A teraz mnie, kurwa, puść.

Szarpie ręką i wyrywa ją bez wysiłku z luźnego uścisku Kierena. Zanim ma szansę na podniesienie się znad chłopaka, oczy Kierena skupiają się na nim. – Czekaj.

- Nie słyszałeś mnie? Powiedziałem…

- Słyszałem każde twoje słowo, Simon, a teraz pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić: uratowałeś mnie – głos Kierena jest czysty i zdecydowany. – jakiekolwiek były twoje początkowe intencje, nie dopuściłeś do tego. Ryzykowałeś dla mnie życie. Gdyby kula poleciała wyżej… nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Wybrałeś naszą stronę, nie Proroka.

Simon zamyka oczy. Kieren nie może tak łatwo mu wybaczyć, nie może, to byłaby czysta głupota.

- Ale – kontynuuje chłopak, i tak, teraz jego głos jest na granicy złości. – Mam pytanie. Gdybyś wiedział, że to nie ja, tylko Amy… gdybyś wiedział, że to ona była Pierwszą… Powstrzymałbyś się?

Amy. Nadal krwawiąca rana na jego duszy… cóż, pozostałości po niej. Wspaniała, kochana Amy, która nigdy nie byłaby mu tak bliska, jak Kieren.

Nie może wyobrazić sobie, jak ją zabija. Nie umie.

Ale nie jest pewien, czy stanąłby na drodze wystrzelonej w jej stronę kuli.

Jednak taka sytuacja może nie miałaby miejsca; kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby wiedział, że to Amy, a nie Kieren.

- Ja… - nie ma pojęcia. Nie chce o tym myśleć, nie może nawet _znieść_ myślenia o tym.

Całe jego ciało drży, gdy czuje lekki jak piórko dotyk na policzku, palce palą jego skórę, jakby były pokryte ciekłym ogniem.

- Nie jesteś potworem, Simon – mówi cicho Kieren. – Przestań sobie to wmawiać.

Chce się sprzeciwić, ale wtedy chłopak dotyka jego twarzy, przesuwa dłonią po policzku, odsuwa niesforną grzywkę; skóra mrowi, gdy suną po niej palce przesyłające ciepło i przyjemne wibracje. Serce Simona jest spokojne, a reszta krwi krążącej w jego żyłach sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco.

Gdy Kieren kołysze w dłoniach jego twarz, coś się w nim łamie – i cokolwiek to było, fragmenty boleśnie kłują płuca i utrudniają oddychanie. Jakkolwiek zimne nie byłyby dłonie Kierena, Simon czuje je na swojej skórze jako cudownie ciepłe. Wie, że nie zasługuje na te delikatne gesty, ale pragnie ich tak bardzo, że nie byłby w stanie się powstrzymać nawet jeśli miałoby go to zabić.

Dochodzi do niego, że nie byli tak blisko siebie odkąd przyciskał go do ziemi, zasłaniając własnym ciałem. Dni pomiędzy śmiercią Amy a pogrzebem minęły jakby we mgle, a po pogrzebie Kieren spędzał większość czasu z rodziną – z całych sił starają się naprawić to, co popsute. Do tej pory nie uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu bliskości chłopaka, a teraz czuje ją z siłą, która wypycha powietrze z płuc.

Aż do teraz wmawiał sobie, że to, co czuje do Kierena to nic więcej niż zwykłe zainteresowanie, które zmieniło się w podziw, gdy odkrył, że to on jest Pierwszym. Nie może zaprzeczyć, że teraz to coś zdecydowanie poważniejszego. Jeszcze nie waży się na nazywanie ich relacji.

Simon pochyla się i styka razem ich czoła; łapiąc za koszulkę Kierena oddycha ich zmieszanymi oddechami. Tak bardzo chce go pocałować, ale się nie rusza; przecież ten chłopak jest cudem i tak bardzo chciałby go mieć, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt zepsuty.

Słyszy szelest i nagle czuje niespodziewane ciepło. Kilka sekund zajmuje mu zorientowanie się, że delikatne usta Kierena napierają na jego własne.

Simon zamiera kompletnie, nie mając odwagi się ruszyć. Pocałunki Kierena zawsze były dla niego swego rodzaju niespodzianką, a ten zdecydowanie jest najlepszą rzeczą tego dnia. Pocałunek jest słodki, powolny i ostrożny, i na moment Simon zapomina swoje własne imię.

I wtedy coś w nim pęka, chwyta twarz chłopaka i pogłębia pocałunek, napierając językiem na usta Kierena; dławi zdumiony jęk. Ich języki zderzają się raz, dwa, trzy razy i Simon w końcu traci rachubę skupiając się na cudownym uczuciu warg wychodzących sobie naprzeciw; głaszczą i owijają się gorąco. Kieren wbija palce w jego ramiona, kark, przyciągając go coraz bliżej, aż ich klatki piersiowe stykają się, a Simon powoli, ale zdecydowanie zatapia się w Kierenie. Ssie jego język, skubie dolną wargę, pieprzy językiem jego usta, a Kieren wydaje z siebie najsłodsze odgłosy na świecie.

_Nic mu nie jest. Nie skrzywdziłeś go. Nic mu nie jest._

Błądzi ręką, dotykają chłopaka wszędzie gdzie tylko może, byle udowodnić sobie, że _tak, jest jak najbardziej w porządku. _Głaszcze policzek, splata razem ich palce i ściska jego dłoń zanim wciska twarz w zagłębienie szyi, gryząc bladą, wrażliwą skórę – jest zimna pod jego wargami, a mimo zapachu mydła, wyczuwa słabą woń ziemi.

Chociaż Simon wie, że to daremne, zaczyna ssać, żeby pozostawić po sobie jakiś znak, co sprawia, że Kieren jęczy i wygina się w łuk. Mężczyzna mruczy w jego skórę i przyciska biodra chłopaka do materaca, miażdżąc go w uścisku, a w nagrodę dostaje dreszcz wstrząsający całym ciałem Kierena.

- Simo…

Simon powtarza ruch, i, _och, to jest wspaniałe. _Tęsknił za tym cholernie, za ciepłem, twardością. Iskry przyjemności wymieszanej z bólem uderzają w jego wnętrzności jak małe, gorące kolce.

Pcha jeszcze raz, a Kieren sapie i patrzy na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, - H-hej,

Simon zmusza się, by zwolnić – nie, do cholery, przestać – i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Jasna cholera, jest wspaniały, szczególnie z niemożliwie rozszerzony źrenicami, ustach spuchniętych od pocałunków tak, że mają prawie-ludzki różowy odcień, pociemniałą twarzą, jakby za wszelką cenę próbował zwalczyć rumieniec. Simon nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.

(Powinieneś go zobaczyć. Jest piękny)

_Nie, nie, nie myśl o tym, to był błąd. Ogromny, okropny błąd._

- Nie wiedziałem, że nadal możemy… no wiesz… - robi nieokreślony ruch ręką. Simon znów miażdży go w uścisku, a z chłopaka wydobywa się stłumiony jęk. – Właśnie. _To._

Mężczyzna całuje go ponownie, zanim odpowiada.

- W naszych żyłach nadal krąży krew, Kieren, inaczej nie moglibyśmy używać wielu ważnych części ciała. Jest po prostu gęstsza i wszystko spowalnia, więc wszystko różni się od tego, co było za życia. Dowiedziałem się, że _to _– napiera biodrem na twarde wybrzuszenie w spodniach Kierena, że zobaczyć jak otwiera usta w kolejnym jęku – nie jest u nas zbyt popularne. Musisz być wyjątkowo… pobudzony, by mieć odpowiednią erekcję.

Kieren owija ramiona wokół Simona i przyciąga go do następnego pocałunku.

Trzy kolejne minuty zajmuje Simonowi odzyskanie świadomości. Dopiero co miał okropny atak paniki, przyznał się Kierenowi do tego, co chciał zrobić, są w domu Amy, które strata nadal boli ich obu… nie powinni tego robić. Nie teraz, nie tak. Chce – to wydaje się dobre, w porządku – ale Kieren nie myśli jasno.

- Czekaj, Kieren. Czekaj.

Kieren nieruchomieje, ale nie zabiera rąk owiniętych wokół Simona. – Co?

- Nie powinniśmy.

- Niby dlaczego?

- …Okoliczności.

- Gówno prawda – Kieren puszcza Simona i podpiera się na łokciach, obserwując mężczyznę lekko zwężonymi oczami. – Wiem, że chcesz przestać ze względu na mnie, ale to głupie. Moja ocena nie jest przyćmiona przez… cokolwiek sobie myślisz i nie robię tego przez to, że mi cię żal ani tego, przez co właśnie przechodzisz. Może nie jestem jakoś szczególnie… doświadczony w tych sprawach, ale jestem wystarczająco dorosły, by o sobie decydować.

- Masz tylko…

- _Przestań _– syczy Kieren. Jego teraz już w złości zwężone czarne źrenice na białym tle wyglądają, jakby mogły wciągnąć Simona. – Nawet nie waż się mówić, że mam tylko osiemnaście lat, nie waż się traktować mnie jak dziecko. Może i jesteś starszy, a ja i tam mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. Nic nie poradzę na to, że wyglądam jak nastolatek, nie?

Simon na sekundę przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech.

- Simon, chcesz przestać?

Nie musi zbyt długo nad tym myśleć. – Nie.

- Więc nie przestajemy – Kieren wzdycha z widoczną ulgą. Podnosi ręce i błądzi palcami po policzkach, szczęce, szyi Simona. – Chodź tutaj.

Wznawiają pocałunek, na początku powolne i ostrożne, ale Kieren po krótkiej chwili go pogłębia i zostaje tylko czysta bliskość i oszałamiające ciepło. Pożądanie na nowo wzbiera w Simonie, wiążąc supeł w brzuchu i rozpalając skórę. Kieren skopuje prześcieradła i podciąga do góry nogi, więc Simon znajduje się teraz między jego udami, a Kieren wydaje zadowolony odgłos, gdy znów są całkowicie ściśnięci. Zachęcająco łapie jego ramię, zanim zachłanne palce wślizgają się pod piżamę i tańczą na delikatnej skórze.

Simon przerywa pocałunek, ale nie odsuwa się, tylko dyszy w usta Kierena.

- Ty kiedykolwiek…?

- Nie – zęby Simona z roztargnieniem łapią jego dolną wargę. – My czasami, wiesz… ale kończyliśmy tylko na całowaniu. To było takie niezręczne i zawstydzające, więc udawaliśmy, że nie miało miejsca. A potem wyjechał, i ja… - wzrusza ramionami, a Simon całuje go, by pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Kieren podnosi rękę i patrzy na Simona, unosząc brew. Mężczyzna załapuje o co chodzi i pomaga mu wydostać się z podkoszulka. Gdy widzi nagą pierś, czule ją głaszcze, a potem pochyla się i zaczyna składać lekkie pocałunki na każdym skrawku ciała, jakiego jest w stanie dosięgnąć, wywołując tym odgłosy pełne zachwytu. Kieren kładzie dłoń na głowie Simona i muska skórę, cicho mrucząc. Wygina się w łuk, gdy Simon łapie zębami jego sutek i zaczyna ssać.

Simon nie uprawiał seksu odkąd powstał z grobu. Oczywiście nie mógł tego robić podczas lat, które spędził jako szczur laboratoryjny, a odkąd dołączył do AWN, jego życie ograniczało się do misji. Poza tym nie spotkał nikogo w swoim guście, a nawet gdyby – najprawdopodobniej odpuściłby. Julian jako jedyny wiedział o jego orientacji (zapewne Prorok też, jednak nie mógł być tego pewien) i to on opowiedział mu, jak zmieniła ich śmierć z biologicznego punktu widzenia. Simon i tak nie był zainteresowany.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo _zainteresowany _może być, dopóki nie spotkał Kierena. To, co powiedziała o nim Amy, wywołało małą iskierkę czegoś, co zmieniło się w prawdziwy ogień, gdy osobiście poznał jej przyjaciela. (Amy zawsze podkreślała, jak cudowny jest jej NMPPW i Simon był w kompletnym szoku, gdy przekonał się, że to całkowita prawda.) zainteresowanie było natychmiastowe, a niedługo później dołączyła do niego fascynacja. Cała reszta tego i owego pojawiła się, gdy coraz lepiej go poznawał.

Razem z _tym i owym_, Simon przypomina sobie każdą pikantną rozmowę z Julianem. Nagle zauważa, że ciągle może doświadczać pragnienia. Żądzy. Pożądania.

Kieren znów gorąco go całuje, językiem wkradając się do ust Simona, pieści jego twarz, opuszkami palców głaszcze delikatną skórę za uszami. Mężczyzna jęczy i przerywa pocałunek, by złapać jego nadgarstki i przysunąć je do ust, a następnie złożyć gorliwy pocałunek na głębokich bliznach.

Kieren drży i nieruchomieje, próbuje się skupić. Patrzy na Simona i chce coś powiedzieć, ale protesty zamierają na jego ustach, gdy mężczyzna zatacza mokry okrąg wokół czarnej sznyty. Ssie lekko skórę wokół niej, zanim wtarga do środka, smakując połączenia śmierci, brudu i zaschniętej krwi. To powinno być obrzydliwe, myśli, ale nie jest. Ani trochę.

Simonowi naprawdę nie podoba się to, że Kieren popełnił samobójstwo, ale cholernie cieszy się, że mają dzięki temu swoją szansę.

- Nie powinieneś tego robić – szepcze Kieren z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Mały uśmiech pojawia się na ustach Simona, nim przyciska usta do drugiego nadgarstka, traktując go tak, jak poprzedni.

- Są częścią ciebie – to wszystko, co mówi później.

Najwyraźniej nie była to najmądrzejsza odpowiedź, bo wyraz twarzy chłopaka szybko się zmienia.

- Więc pozwól mi dotknąć swoich.

Simon przestaje oddychać. – Nie.

- Czemu? Właśnie powiedziałeś, że moje blizny są częścią mnie. Z twoimi nie jest tak samo?

- One są inne, już ci to mówiłem – cofa się odrobinę, gdy Kieren podpiera się na łokciach. – Nie miałoby to znaczenia, gdybym zrobił ją sam. A to nie ja. To… już wiesz, jak… Wiesz, Kieren. Proszę.

Jezu, teraz jąka się jak idiota. Czy zamienianie zimnego, tajemniczego Simona w żałosnego, jąkającego się głupca to jakaś specjalna moc Kierena?

Ale Kieren nie patrzy na niego, jakby uważał, że jest głupcem. Powoli podnosi dłonie, a potem kładzie je na jego ramionach. Nie odrywają od siebie wzroku, gdy chłopak zsuwa rękę niżej i powoli rozpina guzik po guziku. Oddech Simona przyspiesza, gdy koszula zostaje rozpięta i głęboko wciąga powietrze, kiedy Kieren powoli zsuwa materiał z jego ramion. Koszula leży teraz wokół jego bioder, niczego już nie ukrywając.

Na jego brzuchu nie ma żadnych widocznych blizn, ale nadal nie rusza się nawet o cal. Po prostu patrzy na chłopaka, gdy ten ponownie go obejmuje i przyciąga do siebie, aż oddychają tym samym powietrzem.

Simon otwiera usta, ale nie wydostaje się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Kieren delikatnie całuje go w policzek.

- Wszystko w porządku – szepcze, a Simon czuje na twarzy ciepły oddech. – W porządku.

Głaszcze ramię mężczyzny, jego czarne włosy, szyję, kark… jego dłonie suną w dół, aż opuszki palców docierają do tej paskudnej szramy. Simon zamyka oczy i przyciska czoło do gardła Kierena, liżąc skórę. _Po prostu oddychaj. Oddychaj. Wszystko jest okej. _

(Nie będzie wtykał tam palców, nie rozerwie twojej skóry, nie będzie grzebał w twoim kręgosłupie, jakbyś nie był niczym więcej niż interesującym obiektem, na którym można eksperymentować)

Dłoń Kierena wydaje się palić jego plecy; znów zsuwa się o kawałek, żeby w końcu przesunąć się po całej długości chirurgicznej blizny, dotyka jej brzegów i lekko przyciska. Simon ledwo powstrzymuje swoje spanikowane myśli, szczególnie, gdy Kieren pręży się nad nim, wstrzymując oddech.

- Nie bolało – odzywa się Simon. – I tak już nie żyłem. Nie bolało. To po prostu…

- Upokorzenie, wstyd, strach.

Ostry węzeł w gardle Simona zmienia się w kamień; dłonie Kierena znów są na jego karku, a kciuki pieszczą szczękę, zbliżając ich twarze.

- Rozumiem. Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Simon, ani nie sądzę, że masz się czego wstydzić. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, chciałeś tylko pomóc. Jeśli to czyjaś wina, to ich. Powinni przestać, gdy tego chciałeś. Wykorzystali cię tak, jak Prorok. Tak mi przykro, Simon.

Nie chce, żeby Kieren go żałował. Spędził dużo czasu na pogrzebywaniu tej żałosnej, złamanej części i budowaniu nowej, silnej, pewnej siebie, którą zwykle emanował. To, że Kieren widzi go takim, niemal fizycznie boli. Wystarczająco złe było to załamanie w hotelu, nie potrzebował towarzystwa. A już na pewno nie osoby, która zaczyna znaczyć dla niego najwięcej.

Całują się znowu i nie ma ani śladu po uprzedniej słodyczy; pocałunek jest gorzki, smakuje bólem, żalem i pocieszaniem. Sytuacja jest okropna – seks nie powinien tak wyglądać. Powinien być gorący, powolny, dziki, czuły, brutalny, zmysłowy… nie _taki._ Żadnych załamanych mężczyzn uginających się pod nieznośnym ciężarem winy, żalu i smutku. (Ale przecież obaj są martwi: jeden przez samobójstwo, a drugi – przedawkowanie. Nie powinien być zaskoczony.)

Chce dać Kierenowi coś więcej.

Może Kieren umie czytać w jego myślach, bo patrzy mu prosto w oczy. – W porządku. Dobrze ci idzie.

Problem w tym, że sam tak nie czuje.

By pozbyć się tego uczucia, przejmuje kontrolę; miażdży usta Kierena w brutalnym pocałunku i obejmuje go. Kieren nie jest temu ani trochę przeciwny, co więcej, wydaje z siebie nieprzyzwoity dźwięk i przyciąga Simona jeszcze bardziej, jakby chciał wcisnąć go w swoje ciało. Mężczyzna jest w stanie zgodzić się na to całym sercem. Byłoby cudownie zatracić się w Kierenie.

W ciągu kilku minut wybrzuszenia w ich spodniach powracają i Simon wciska Kierena w materac, jakby chciał pieprzyć go tu i teraz, już. Paznokcie drapią skórę pleców, w ostrożnej odległości od blizny (nic nie może poradzić na to, że zauważa), gdy gryzie szyję Kierena i ssie siniejący ślad. Chłopak unosi tyłek, ocierając się o bolesną erekcję Simona i ponownie opada na skrzypiące łóżko.

- Simon – dyszy niewyraźnie raz za razem, dopóki Simon nie scałowuje swojego imienia z tych ponętnych ust.

Gdy zsuwa rękę w dół, dotykając przez materiał spodni członka Kierena, nastolatek z głośnym jękiem wygina do tyłu głowę. Ciemne blond loki grzywki spadają mu na czoło, gdy próbuje spojrzeć na Simona pociemniałymi z podniecenia oczami.

Ten nie odrywa od niego spojrzenia, gdy wsuwa dłoń pod materiał i obejmuje penisa Kierena. Jest zimny i aksamitny, twardy jak kamień i wystarczająco mokry, więc może zacząć go głaskać, wydobywając z Kierena najcudowniejsze dźwięki świata. Jak nieruchome i niebijące byłoby serce Simona, wciąż podchodzi do gardła i rozpala żyły.

- O mój boże, och, Simon, boże, Simon – szarpie się i drży, wciąż wbijając paznokcie w skórę mężczyzny i zostawiając niebieskawe odciski na jego ciele. – W… Wolniej, ja...

Bierze go w zachłanne usta, czując jakby spijał nektar. Łóżko skrzypi pod nimi, a powietrze jest ciężkie od potu i zapachu piżma, a Simon zwyczajnie nie ma dość dźwięków, jakie wydaje, jego smaku, widoku.

Czuje ciepły dotyk na własnych spodniach – na początku nieśmiały, potem coraz pewniejszy. Gdy wygina się, by bardziej poczuć ten cudowny dotyk, Kieren odzyskuje pewność siebie i ściska mocniej, obserwując reakcję mężczyzny.

- Pozbądźmy się tego – mówi po chwili Simon, sugestywnie wskazuje na spodnie.

Rozbierają się pospiesznie i ponownie plączą na łóżku. W niebieskawym świetle lampki nocnej Simon widzi pociemniałą twarz i napuchnięte wargi Kierena. Jego szczupłe ciało jest ciepłe przy dotyku; ogrzane do niemal ludzkiej temperatury, a pierś porusza się szybko, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego sutki są twarde i odznaczają się na bladej skórze, a gdy wzrok Simona schodzi niżej, penis chłopaka drga w oczekiwaniu.

Kieren oblizuje usta, spoglądając szybko na dolne partie ciała Simona. Mężczyzna jest grubszy, ciemniejszy, z szorstkimi włosami wokół członka; zupełnie niż blady Kieren.

Kieren przełyka ślinę i podnosi przyćmiony wzrok na mały uśmiech Simona. Dobrze – teraz ma nad sobą większą kontrolę. W tym ma spore doświadczenie, tego nie spieprzy.

Rusza się szybko i Kieren całuje go, wplatając palce we włosy i szarpiąc ich pasma. Zawsze gładko zaczesana grzywka wpada mu teraz do oczu, ale Simon nie zwraca na to uwagi – jest zbyt zajęty próbą wyssania życia z Kierena za pomocą jego mokrego, zwinnego języka.

Jego brzuch robi salto, gdy chłopak rozszerza uda, tak, by Simon mógł zmieścić się pomiędzy; ich członki są teraz ściśnięte bez barier zbędnego materiału. Simon łapie ręce Kierena i przyciąga go bliżej, i po raz pierwszy nie cofa się, gdy ten robi to samo i przesuwa dłonią po głębokim cięciu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Simon chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Kierena i bierze głęboki oddech, jakby próbował wciągnąć do płuc jego ostry, nieziemski zapach. Składa delikatny pocałunek na jego gardle, a Kieren wydobywa z siebie cudowne westchnienie.

- Jesteś niesamowity – mamrocze między pocałunkami.

Chłopak otwiera usta, ale zanim jakiekolwiek słowo zdąży się z nich wydostać, Simon sięga niżej i obejmuje jego członek. Cokolwiek Kieren chciał powiedzieć, zmienia się w ostry, desperacki dźwięk.

- Mam zamiar wyssać cię do sucha – Simon szepcze mu wprost do ucha, zanim językiem zostawia na nim mokry ślad. Kieren skamle, a jego penis podskakuje w dłoni Simona. – Sprawię, że będziesz czuł, jakbyś umierał.

- O boże, Simon…

- Wezmę cię na każdy możliwy sposób i nie wypuszczę z tego łóżka przez tygodnie.

- Kurwa – Kieren zamyka oczy i gryzie wargę, by powstrzymać dreszcz. Nie udaje mu się.

- Mam zamiar…

Simonowi nie udaje się dokończyć kolejnej fantazji, bo Kieren łączy ich usta w brutalnym pocałunku, przez który Simon niemal zapomina o całym świecie. Kieren podnosi się i nagle siedzą, ze splątanymi nogami, sklejonymi klatkami, rękoma krążącymi po plecach, chwytającymi za kark, targającymi za włosy… Simon zastanawia się, czy przestał oddychać i żyje teraz dzięki gorącym pocałunkom Kierena, głębokim tak, jakby sięgały najgłębszych części jego osoby.

Chłopak boleśnie ciągnie jego włosy, drapie skórę – i to jest dobre, fantastyczny, bo _. Dzielą mokry pocałunek, z otwartymi ustami, bez żadnej skomplikowanej techniki, tylko desperackie zderzenie warg i języków.

Simon nawet nie zauważa, że rusza ręką, dopóki nie czuje ciasnego uścisku wokół erekcji; wie jednak, że to jego własna dłoń – Kieren wciąż trzyma swoje na jego głowie.

Tempo, które nadaje jest szybkie; w mniej niż minutę zamienia ich obu w drżący chaos. Kieren wydaje zdławiony okrzyk i nagle przerywa pocałunek, a jego głowa opada na ramię Simona. Otwarte usta dyszą w jego skórę; dłonie puszczają splątane, czarne włosy i zsuwają się w dół, by objąć biodra. Przez krótką chwilę Simon czuje niepokój (Kieren na pewno musiał wyczuć bliznę), ale chłopak nie wydaje się tym przejmować, więc relaksuje się.

Kieren zaczyna ssać jego kark, i jest to tak gorące i idealne, że Simon mógłby płakać z rozkoszy. Lgnie do Kierena, łapiąc go wolną ręką, jakby już nigdy nie chciał go puścić i uświadamia sobie, że to prawda. Nigdy nie chce go puszczać. Nawet wiedząc, że nie jest go wart…

Nigdy nie chce odpuścić.

_Ale AWN nadal wierzy, że to Kieren jest Pierwszym; będą go szukać, będą próbować go zranić_, mówi głos w jego głowie. I wtedy Simon wie: musi przy nim być, by go chronić. Nie pozwoli by coś mu się stało. Dopóki istnieje, włos nie spadnie z głowy Kierena.

Chłopak znajduje jego usta i Simon oddaje pocałunek, pozbywając się reszty swoich obaw. Przez długą chwilę, w jego umyśle istnieje tylko smak Kierena, delikatność jego ust i twardość napierająca na jego własną.

Kieren krzyczy, gdy dochodzi, głęboko wbijając palce w ciało Simona. Mężczyzna zagryza wargę, by powstrzymać potok słów, i gdy przechodzi przez niego dreszcz spełnienia, zamyka oczy, a usta wciąż go mrowią po ostatnim pocałunku.

Nie tryska z nich sperma, tylko niewielka ilość wilgoci, sprawiającej, że dłoń Simona jest jeszcze bardziej śliska. Nie może przypomnieć sobie, by jakikolwiek orgazm tak go wyczerpał. Kompletnie bezwładny, ląduje na Kierenie, który opada z jękiem na łóżko. Simon dyszy w jego szyję, a blond loki – pachnące słabo szamponem – łaskoczą go w twarz.

- Boże – słyszy sapnięcie Kierena.

Ciepła dłoń wędruje na głowę Simona, i chociaż przyjemne dreszcze wciąż wstrząsają jego ciałem, nagle powraca rozpacz. Przełyka ślinę i chowa twarz w poduszce obok głowy chłopaka.

Kieren obejmuje go i przyciąga do siebie najbliżej, jak to tylko możliwe, jakby doskonale wiedział, przez co mężczyzna przechodzi. – Hej. Mam cię.

Simonowi chce się śmiać, bo to zwyczajnie niedorzeczne. On jest tym dorosłym, tym doświadczonym – to on powinien być tym silniejszym. I gdy Kieren się smuci, powinien go pocieszać, a nie dawać złapać się swoim demonom.

Podnosi więc głowę i otwiera usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, zapewnić Kierena (sprawić by uwierzył, nie?), że wcale nie jest załamanym chaosem, na jaki wygląda; ale coś ściska go w gardle i nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa.

- Mam cię – znów mruczy chłopak. – Będzie dobrze. Nic nam nie będzie, zobaczysz.

- Jesteśmy żałośni.

- Nie, po prostu… Przechodzimy przez trudny czas.

Simon otwiera jedno oko, by spojrzeć na Kierena. – Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

- No… tak. Tak. I wiesz co? Już czuję się trochę lepiej.

- W jakim sensie?

Chłopak uśmiecha się. – Nie tylko ja mam problemy. To nie tylko ja i szalone rzeczy mojej głowie. I tak jakby… czuję się bliżej ciebie. Nie przez… - robi nieokreślony gest rękoma, a zaskoczony Simon uśmiecha się. – to oczywiste. Tylko… rozumiem cię, wiesz? Tak jakbym przedostał się w głąb ciebie i wiem, że naprawdę musi ci być ciężko, ale… doceniam to.

Tak, to było cholernie trudne. Simon nie jest pewien, czy czuje się lepiej, czy nie. Ale może jest mu trochę… lżej.

- Powiedziałaby, że jesteśmy kompletnymi idiotami – mamrocze, zamykając oczy.

Śmiech Kierena jest ciepły na jego policzku. – Tak, zdecydowanie.

Nie mówią nic więcej, leżą tylko trzymając się nawzajem, dopóki nie wstaje słońce.

* * *

><p>Simon musiał zasnąć, bo gdy kolejny raz otwiera oczy, pokój jest jasny, a łóżko puste. Przez chwilę nie wie, dlaczego wydaje mu się to dziwne, ale potem wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy powracają i musi zwalczyć nagłą potrzebę pomasowania skroni.<p>

Wychodzi z łóżka i zakłada szlafrok, starając się z całych sił zignorować ten mały głosik w głowie, który podpowiada mu, że Kieren musiał uciec.

Obawy znikają, gdy znajduje chłopaka w kuchni.

- Hej - Kieren wita go nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Dzień dobry.

- Dobry. Która godzina?

- Dziewiąta. Miałem zamiar zostawić ci notkę, gdybyś nie wstał. Obiecałem rodzicom, że będę w domu wpół do dziesiątej. Spędzamy dziś rodzinny czas.

- To miłe - mówi i rzeczywiście ma to na myśli. Wie, jak bardzo rodzina Walkerów potrzebuje trochę wspólnego czasu, by naprawić swoje sprawy. A Kieren potrzebuje potwierdzenia, że najbliżsi akceptują go takim, jakim jest. - Kiedy wstałeś?

- Och, ja... Nie spałem w ogóle - wzrusza ramionami, ale Simon widzi jego zawstydzenie. - I tak rzadko śpię długo. Koło ósmej jemy śniadanie.

Simon marszczy brwi. - Ty nie jesz.

- No nie gadaj - przewraca oczami, ale po chwili jego twarz przybiera poważny wyraz. - Lubią, gdy siedzę z nimi i udaję, że też jem. Sądzę, że dzięki temu czują się... normalniej. A dla mnie to żaden problem.

Porozmawia o tym z Sue i Steve'em. Potrafi zrozumieć pragnienie przywrócenia rodzinnej rutyny, ale za każdym razem, gdy oczekują od Kierena udawania, ten musi stawić czoła odrzuceniu. Muszą zrozumieć, że chłopak nie potrzebuje już jedzenia.

W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni zrobił ogromne postępy - nareszcie zaczął się akceptować, nie używa już szkieł i musu, nie wstydzi się swojego odbicia w lustrze, a nawet narysował swój autoportret. Nie powinni go tak naciskać.

- Właściwie, mam zamiar porozmawiać o tym z nimi - mówi nagle Kieren, zaskakując Simona. - To znaczy, to żaden problem posiedzieć z nimi podczas posiłku. To zawsze była wspólna czynność, no i jest miło. W pewien sposób czuję się... bliżej nich. Ale nie chcę już udawać.

Cóż, najwyraźniej Kieren jest nie tylko na tyle pewien siebie, by wyjść bez soczewek i podkładu, a na tyle, żeby mówić o takich sprawach. Teraz to już nie tylko wygląd - nareszcie zaczyna _zachowywać się_ jak powinien.

Nagły przypływ dumy wzbiera w Simonie. Uśmiecha się do chłopaka. - Tak, świetny pomysł.

Kieren zwraca uśmiech, a Simon nie może powstrzymać myśli o tym, jaki jest piękny. Jego blond włosy błyszczą w promieniach słońca, oczy jasne i łagodne. Gdy wzrok Simona dociera do jego ust, Kieren zwilża wargi i na moment przymyka powieki.

- Słuchaj, co do wczoraj...

Serce Simona zamiera. Z jego twarzy znikają emocje i stara się przybrać nonszalancki wyraz, gdy patrzą sobie w oczy.

Jest zaskoczony troską w jego spojrzeniu.

- Było świetnie, naprawdę. Ja tylko... chciałem zapytać, czy... wiesz. Wszystko w porządku?

Och.

Simon mruga kilka razy; _teraz_ jest zawstydzony. Czy to nie on powinien pytać o to Kierena? Najgorsze jest to, że Kieren słusznie jest zaniepokojony - z powodu jego żałosnego wczorajszego załamania.

- Tak, nic mi nie jest - mamrocze, nagle zły na siebie. - Przepraszam za to.

- Nie masz za co - Kieren musiał zobaczyć coś w jego twarzy, bo dodaje poważniejszym tonem. - Simon, naprawdę, to nic. Nie mam cię za słabego ani nic w tym rodzaju. Dopiero co zwróciłeś się przeciwko temu, w co wierzyłeś przez kilka ostatnich lat. Stare traumy powracają. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, że jesteś poruszony. Ale nie martw się, już niedługo z powrotem będziesz tym chłodnym, flirciarskim Panem Tajemniczym.

Simon tłumi śmiech, a Kieren szczerzy się w uśmiech, zadowolony z siebie. - Mówisz?

- Jasne.

Stoją tak, uśmiechając się do siebie jeszcze przez kilka chwil, a Simon poważnie rozważa złapanie go i nie puszczenie do już nigdy. Coś ściska go w piersi, i chociaż nie boli - ani trochę nie przypomina duszącego uczucia z wczoraj - nie jest to szczególnie przyjemne.

Gdy ich mały konkurs w gapieniu przedłuża się, Kieren wstaje nagle i bierze z półki kartkę, a potem podaje ją Simonowi.

- Zanim zapomnę, skończyłem rysunek.

Mężczyzna bierze papier i patrzy; teraz to nie tylko uśmiechająca się Amy i Kieren, a także stojący obok Simon, z ręką na ramieniu Kierena i wyrazem twarzy, o który nigdy by się nie posądzał.

Otwiera usta, ale nie wie co powiedzieć, więc zamyka je z powrotem. Kieren nie przejmuje się.

- To idę. Do później? - jego głos jest ostrożny, jakby nie był pewien, co jest teraz między nimi, ale stara się udawać, że nie ma sprawy. Simon patrzy na niego, i cokolwiek Kieren widzi na jego twarzy, widocznie się relaksuje.

- Jasne.

Kieren uśmiecha się do niego i przechodzi obok niego, w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy ich ramiona się zderzają, Simon przypomina sobie coś. Bez zastanowienia dochodzi do chłopaka, łapie go za rękę zanim ten zdąży odejść za daleko, obracając go i przyciskając do ściany obok kuchennych drzwi.

Włączając wczorajszą noc, to Kieren nadawał bieg ich związkowi, to zawsze on zaczynał pocałunki. Gdy ten jeden raz to Simon spróbował go pocałować, spotkał się z przestraszonymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyraźną odmową. Mężczyzna nagle czuje potrzebę zrobienia tego jeszcze raz, by sprawdzić, czy coś się zmieniło, czy otrzyma jakiś znak uczucia, którego właśnie zapragnął.

Nie jest tak głupi, by wmawiać sobie, że Kieren czuje do niego tak wiele, jak on do Kierena; ale ostatnia noc udowodniła, że coś czuć musi. Potrzebuje tylko trochę... potwierdzenia.

Przyciśnięty do ściany Kieren próbuje skupić się na aktualnej sytuacji, Przez ułamek sekundy jego oczy rozszerzają się...

Ale nie mówi Simonowi, żeby poczekał. Nie podnosi rąk.

W zamian, jego wzrok łagodnieje.

Gdy Simon łączy ich usta, Kieren natychmiast odpowiada. Wplata palce we włosy mężczyzny i przyciąga go bliżej, i bliżej, aż ich ciał nie dzieli ani kawałek wolnej przestrzeni.

Simon myśli, że może... _może_... jego blizny warte były tej chwili.


End file.
